Finding the Way Excerpt
by OldSFfan
Summary: String and Cait take their relationship to a new and much more intense level. This scene was excerpted from my original story, "Finding the Way," to allow the larger story to receive a T-rating.


Finding the Way, M-rated Excerpt

Cait unbuttoned her pajama top, slowly, letting Hawke look at her, then she ran her finger under the waistband of his sweatpants. "Shall we move it?"

"Let's." Together they pulled his pants down and over his feet. He looked down past his erection at the burn scars that were still angry on his legs and at the traces of the surgical reconstruction of his left leg.. For a moment he stared at himself, but Cait bent down and kissed the worst of the marks on his left leg just below his knee.

"Feel better?" she asked. She kissed the spider web of scars above his knee. "How about that?" She moved up to another mass of scar tissue on his thigh. He caressed her hair as she kissed that scar. "Well, now," she murmured, as she reached the top of his thigh.

"My turn," String interrupted her. He sat up and pulled her to sit up against him. He slid her pajama top off her arms and dropped it over the side of the bed. "May I?" he asked, touching her waistband."

"Yes." Cait lay down again and lifted up her hips so he could finish undressing her. String pulled her pajama shorts down, over her feet, and added them to the pile of nightclothes on the floor.

"Let me look at you." He cupped her breast in his hand, then ran his hand down her belly to the juncture of her thighs. Her waist was tiny, as he knew it would be. He reached his hands around her waist and thought that his fingertips almost touched. He traced some freckles on her collar bone and ran his finger down between her breasts. "I knew you'd be beautiful. You're more beautiful than I thought." He bent over and kissed her while caressing her breast. He suckled one breast, then the other for a few moments, then moved his hand tentatively down her belly. "You're beautiful," he murmured. "Beautiful."

Cait wrapped her hand around him and the pleasure was almost painful. He kissed her lips as he urged her to stretch out beside him. String buried his hands in her hair and kissed her until they both were breathless. Cait reached up and clung to him, arms wrapped around his neck. He played with her, then inserted two fingers inside her. She sighed and tightened her muscles around him. He kissed her while moving his fingers inside her.

He remembered something. He pulled away reluctantly, ignoring the pounding of his heart. "Wait." He sat up and pulled a package out of the drawer in the table by the bed. "We aren't ready for a baby yet, are we?" Hawke pulled a condom out of the package and covered himself. He caressed Cait between her thighs. "Now?" he asked.

"Oh, please, yes."

Hawke knelt between Cait's legs and leaned over her. He entered her slowly, letting her watch him. Finally deeply embedded, he thought that at last, after a very long journey, he had come home. He caught his breath in joy and gratitude and looked down at her face; she was flushed with passion. He kissed her again. Cait wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. He rested his forehead on hers, then stretched out to cover her and began to move. Suddenly he was no longer in control of himself. He drew out, then plunged into her. Cait raised her knees to accommodate him, then wrapped her legs around him and matched his rhythm. He moved more deeply and faster and faster, feeling as if he couldn't get close enough, couldn't get enough of her, until he reached his climax with a long shudder, a groan ripped from him, and he settled himself on her, gasping for breath. He would never forget her cry, filled with wonder. She clenched around him as her own climax shook her with long, rolling spasms. They both were panting. Hawke kissed her again, this time long and gently. "I'm too heavy."

"No, you feel wonderful. So wonderful."

Hawke did feel wonderful, as if his skin had become super sensitive. He stretched out beside Cait, rubbing against her like a cat. He wrapped an arm around her, hand resting on her breast, and fell asleep, holding her.

The sound of a helicopter woke them. Hawke listened for a moment. "Jo," he decided. "We'd better get dressed. I don't want to." He ran a finger around one of her nipples, across her chest, around a freckle, and around the other nipple.

She giggled. "What are you doing?"

"Connecting the dots. Very nice dots." He bent down to suck her breast.

"We're going to embarrass Jo."

"Oh, right. Later." His kiss threatened to delay their dressing further, but he pulled away reluctantly. "Later."


End file.
